


👁Bittersweet👁

by Only_Somewhat_Seen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Somewhat_Seen/pseuds/Only_Somewhat_Seen
Summary: WARNING: Cutting/self harm, self deprecating thoughts👁The setting: I don't remember which part of the series this is but it's right after Sirius Black died, which I think is in The Order of the Phoenix.👁Basic info: Harry has his own thoughts, his hands, and a blade hurting him when no other enemy seems to. Draco begins to notice something is off about the silently falling apart Harry. Is the becoming love-struck Draco going to be able to save the heartbroken Harry before Harry is too far gone to save?





	1. Opening Up

Harry's POV  
👁  
It's yet another late night of painful memories and no one to sooth them. I sigh, and realize the moon is high, indicating it's midnight. I have a strong itching feeling going down my arms, and it's growing to the point where I need to appease it. I deserve it anyways. I deserve the pain I have and will inflict upon myself. Sirius and others are dead because of me. Me and my foolish mistakes. The itch and need for pain are ever growing, and I need to get rid of it fast. I grab the cloak of invisibility, grab a razor blade, grab some binding, put the cloak on, and sneak off to the bathrooms. I was able to slip by quickly, and get to the bathroom with ease. I don't take off the cloak in fear someone will find me, but I begin to pull my sleeves up in a blind panic. I need to do it. I deserve pain. I don't deserve to feel happiness. I slide the sharp blade across my already scarred arms, watching the crimson blood bubble to the surface and slide slowly down thin pale and pink rugged skin. I seethe in pain, and bite my lip, making sure not to whimper like a coward. And here comes the march of thoughts. You are not enough. Everyone only tolerates you. No one loves you. All the sideways glances are people just read my mistakes so clearly written on my face and in my eyes, to my soul. I am to blame for everything. I'm never going to be a beacon of hope everyone needs. I'm not the able person everyone expected. I'm just a failure. I will always be the boy who failed. I'm not worthy. I realize I have been crying, as I had been lost in these thoughts for who knows how long. The blood has thankfully not gone farther than the reaches of my arm, and I get up. I quickly put my arms outside the cloak of invisibility, and frantically wash the blood off of my arms. I quickly dry my arms and hide them back under the cloak. I begin to cautiously bind the new wounds on my arms. After I finish that, I quietly speed walk back to my room. As I suspected, no one had noticed my departure, as everyone was still sound asleep. I hid my blade away under the mattress, and put the cloak of invisibility back where it was. I decide to lay down, and try to sleep, despite all of the thoughts pounding and roaring in my head like a caged basilisk. I just close my eyes tight, and let the warm blankets lull me to a dull slumber.


	2. A Dragons Perspicacity

Harry's POV  
👁  
Today, we get to go out and see more fantastic beasts with Hagrid. I am genuinely excited to see more of the wonders of this magical world. Hagrid hasn't told anyone except the other professors where he is going, so we definitely are in for a surprise. We are walking rather far into the woods, and I notice a cave. Everyone seems a bit on edge, and I don't blame them. But Hagrid goes inside of the cave, telling us to stay here. He then comes out not long later, with a dragon by his side, with a missing right foreleg. I tense up. The others awe and mostly fear the dragon.

“Relax, Sharp Fang here is rather timid, and won’t harm you,” Hagrid says, noticing some weary glances.

The others seem to relax a bit, but I remain tense and on edge due to my over thinking and wondering if the dragon can smell my blood. I then feel someone's eyes on me, and I look around and spot Draco suddenly moving his head. Was he watching me? Why? Not to mention my crush on him slowly becoming stronger. And since when has he caused that fire to burn hotter and hotter? How does he do that? Oh it doesn't matter - he'll most likely start dating one of the lucky girls who constantly swoon and ogle over him. I snap back into reality, noticing some people feeding the dragon with some shreds of meat being passed around. Shit, I've been thinking about Draco to the point where I didn't even notice I now have raw meat in my hand - how delusional can I get over someone that will never like me anyways? Eventually, I can now tell I'm being prompted to approach Sharp Fang, so I start walking cautiously towards them. I offer the meat like everyone else, and I can hear the faint sniffing sounds emanating from their nose, as their pupils constrict slightly and bore into my own eyes. Shit, shit, shit! It can smell the old blood! But to my surprise, Sharp Fang gives me a look akin to sympathy, and gently takes the raw meat from me, which earns an odd look from Hagrid towards Sharp Fang, but Hagrid ultimately let's it go. I breathe a small sigh of relief, and return to my previous place before feeding Sharp Fang. I can feel Draco staring at me, and decide to whip my head his way and lock eyes with him. Little did I know that once I had done so, I was entranced. His eyes have semblance to a cold and frozen lake hiding secrets underneath, but also a soothing embrace of comfort and ease - like being curled up under blankets and having a slightly cold touch keep me to reality. He seems slightly shocked, but just looks away after a short span of time to not draw suspicion to himself. I wonder if he could see my pain, my exhaustion, my secrets. With a gaze such as his, I'm surprised I didn't let my guard down enough for him to explore the labyrinth of my mind. It's a good thing I have my own barrier of secrets as well. I see Sharp Fang look at all of us one more time - gaze sympathetically on me once more and and a little longer than the rest - before retreating back into his abode. Hagrid then rallies us all back to Hogwarts, as we all finish off the rest of our days, with Draco still giving me looks from the corners of my vision to leave me in wonder as to what he is thinking.


End file.
